Rise of the Guardians 2: The New Guardian
by Tcp7462
Summary: When a new guardian is chosen, tensions run high when the new guardian is Jack's number 1 rival. But when it is revealed that Jamie and Sophie are her children, Jack is her long lost brother, and there is a whole new group of guardians that protect nature who are the main targets of the returned Penelope and Drago Bludvist, everyone is in for the adventure of a lifetime.


_**Disclaimer: I don't own any one except my OCs. And FYI, Sandy talks for real and this is not the Marahute from Rescuers Down Under. In this story, Italics mean thoughts and bold means they are singing. **_

Chapter 1: "Alright North this better be good." said Bunny as he came into the workshop. "Hey, Kangaroo how did you get here before me?" asked Jack as he landed. "Rack off ya bloody show pony!" scowled Bunny. "Enough you two!" shouted Tooth as she arrived. Then Sandy came. "North, what is it this time?!" Sandy asked irritated. "I know but this is serious." North replied. Then he turned to the others. "Pitch was at the pole again." "AGAIN?!" The others screamed. Then they saw Man in Moon. He cast a light on the floor and a shadow formed into Pitch. "It IS Pitch." Bunny said. "That little..." Jack said darkly. "Manny, what must we do?" asked North. Then a diamond appeared. "Uh, guys you know what this means?" Tooth asked. "He is choosing a new guardian." North said. "Why?" Jack asked. "Manny thinks we need help." explained Sandy. "I wonder who it will be" Bunny said. " Maybe the groundhog." Sandy said with a smirk. Bunny glared at him for saying that, then turned back to the crystal. "Please not the leprechaun." Jack chanted. Then above the crystal formed a young woman, in her teen years, who looked a lot like Jack, except she had a red panda on one shoulder and a macaw on the other. She wore brown pants and a yellow hoodie. A barely noticeable tan kissed her skin. She had long brown hair and carried a staff that looked exactly like Jack's."Jade Summers." North said amusingly. "I take it back. The leprechaun is fine." Jack complained. Tooth fist pumped happily. It would be nice to a have another girl in the family. Sandy gave an approving smile. Bunny stared at the picture dreamily. He remembered the first time he saw her and had a huge crush on the summer spirit ever since.

Flashback: He was running as fast as he could to get more paint. It was Earth Day. He then tripped on a rock. He went spinning and crashed his head into a tree. He looked at his surroundings. He was near a river. He then looked to see a Mountain Lion growling lowly and walking menacingly toward him. Then a young woman appeared, stepped in between them. "Tannah, easy girl! We do NOT go around harming innocent pookas, even if they are near Rusty." She scolded. He looked up to a branch to find a Red Panda sitting on the tree. He looked afraid. He looked back to the woman. He saw the big cat finally calmed down. She turned around and said, "Sorry, ol' Tannah is kinda protective of lil' Rusty." She then held out her hand and said, " The name's Summers. Jade Summers." He took her hand and shook it in a friendly handshake. "E. Aster Bunnymund. Bunny for short." He said. He looked at her and was mesmerized by her beauty. He was speechless. "I gotta go." he said. He then took off.

Reality: He then snapped out of it and said, "As long as she helps to protect the children, right mates?" Jack finally blew his top. "Jade Summers?! She doesn't care about children! All she does is melt ice and mess with my snow days. She is an irresponsible selfish-" North finished the boy's sentence by saying "Guardian." "Jade Summers is many things, but she is NOT a guardian" Jack huffed.

Chapter 2 Jade's POV: I was in Hawaii. As usual I was making it hot. "Now that was great." I said as I landed on top of a palm tree. I cupped my hands and made a trumpet call. I then saw Rusty, my red panda scurry up the trunk of the tree. I then saw Scarlet my Scarlet Macaw fly over. She landed on my shoulder. "Hey, Wind!" I said. The wind then started to blow in my face and whip my long brown hair around like a flag. That was Rusty's signal to get on my shoulder. "Take us to Burgess." I said. It then swooped me up into the air. Yeehaw!" I shouted happily. " Slow down, Jade I am gonna fall off!" Rusty said on my shoulder. "Would she let you fall off?!" Scarlet asked annoyed. I giggled happily as we arrived at the lake were my brother died. "Alright Jade. No Turning back now." I said to myself as I put my staff on a tree so the ice would not melt. I walked over to the spot where my brother died. "Hey, bro." I said as I moved a strand of my hair out of my face and bent down to sit on my knees. "I miss you down here." I said sadly. Then I got off the ice and grabbed my staff. "It is ok." said Rusty as he put a comforting paw on my shoulder. Scarlet flew over to me and nuzzled my cheek.I smiled sadly. But then I got the feeling we were being watched.

Bunny's POV: When me and Jack found her on the lake, we hid in some bushes. I took one look at her and she still looked as beautiful and serene as she was when I first met her. Although this time I felt something more, like love? NO! Bad Bunny. I couldn't have a love interest! Oh but it's been so long. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I saw her go onto the ice. "What is she doing?" I asked Jack. "I haven't a clue." Jack said. Then he walked over to the shadows.

Jade's POV: "Hello pal." a voice behind me said. _Oh not him! Anyone but him! _I thought. I turned around to see none other than Jack Frost come out of the shadows. "Been a long time. 1799, I believe. Year without a winter wasn't it?" he said as he glared daggers at me. Rusty and Scarlet got on my shoulders, ready to attack if necessary. "You aren't still mad about that are ya?" I said as I smirked deviously and leaned on my staff. He narrowed his eyes as he said," yep but this is about something else. Bunny." Before I could react, me, Scarlet, and Rusty were shoved into a sack along with my staff. "Get us outta here!" I shouted.

Chapter 3 Jack's POV: "Get us outta here!" she shouted. "You comin'?" Bunny asked as he opened a tunnel. "No thanks. I will go by snow globe." I said as I pulled it out, smashed it, and went through the portal.

Bunny's POV: "Suit yourself." I said. Then I dropped the bag into the tunnel and went in after it.

Jade's POV: I was screaming my head off. Then we stopped. I peaked out of the bag cautiously. "There she is. Jade Summers." a man said. I recognized him as North. "wow." I said barely above a whisper. Then Rusty and Scarlet got out along with me. "I must have done something really bad to get you four together." I said as I picked up my staff and stood up. "Five." Said Jack. I rolled my eyes. "Sorry about the tunnel thing, Sheila." Bunny, who was beside Jack said shyly. " It's ok. I've had worse things happen to me, Bunny." I replied. "I guess you know Bunny." North said. We both nodded. Rusty jumped off my shoulder, went to Bunny's, nuzzled into his fur, and went back onto mine. "Obviously he remembers you." I said holding back a giggle. " Good to see you again." Bunny said. "You too" I replied. "And this is Tooth and Sandy." North added. I waved hello. "These are my animals, Scarlet and Rusty." I said gesturing to the animals who were hiding shyly behind my leg. "So why am I here?" I asked."why? I will tell you why. Because now you are a Guardian!" North announced. Then elves played music and G fell down from the ceiling. I slammed my staff on the floor, causing a burst of sunlight to flood through the room. "I am NOT ready for this!" I said. "How about we think it over back home?" Rusty suggested. "OK." I said. "So how do we get there?" Bunny asked. "Simple." I said. Then I whistled and said " We take Marahute." Then I saw her in front of the window. "Who is Marahute?" Jack and Bunny asked. I smirked because if they turned around they would be looking right at her. "Turn around" I said. They did, screamed, and hid behind me. "That is Marahute." I said. "Marahute. Meet us on the roof." I said. "Yes ma'am!" Marahute said as she flew up. " Come on." I said as I walked off to the roof. Soon the others followed.

Chapter 4 Jade's POV:When we got there, the only one able to keep up with me was Bunny. Everyone was on except Jack. "Jack what are you waiting for?" I asked annoyed. "I think my snow globe might be faster and uh, safer." He said as he started to walk away. I scoffed and grabbed him by the hood."Get on!" I yelled as I threw him on."Buckle up." I added."Where are the dang seat belts?" Jack asked. "That was an expression." I replied with a devious smirk. Bunny chuckled. Our eyes met for a moment, but I looked away, my cheeks red as cherries. "We ready?" I asked. "Yep" Marahute replied. Then I whispered to her to dive down. When she did, Jack screamed his head off. "We are gonna die!" he Marahute pulled up. "Hey, Jack check out this view." Said Bunny as I came over to them. "Ahhhh!" He screamed as he fell off. Me and Jack leaned over the tail feathers and saw him sitting smugly in Marahute foot. "Aw you do care." he said to Jack. "Knock it off ya dumb bozo." Jack said angrily as he walked away from us. I chuckled at the look on his face and looked back down at Bunny.

Bunny's POV:"want to join me down here?" I offered. "Sure." Jade replied as she sat next to me. "So how long have you known Jack?" she asked, looking down at the snow. "Ever since the blizzard of '68." I replied. She chuckled softly. "So do you live in Australia?" she asked. "How did you know?" I asked. "I could tell from the accent." she replied. "Do you live in Australia too?" I asked. "Yep that is were the sanctuary is deep in the mountains, unlike your warren wich is under ground." She said. "How did you know." I asked. " I heard it from Jack the last time I saw him." she explained sheepishly. Then we arrived at the entrance. "Welcome to the sanctuary." She said proudly as she opened the leaf curtains.

Chapter 5 Jade's POV: When I opened the entrance, everyone walked in and was awestruck. Then Rusty yelled " Feline and Hound incoming!" Before anyone could react, I was knocked down by Speedah my Cheetah, Silver my wolf, Dingers my Dingo, and Tannah my Mountain Lion. They started licking my face happily. "Get offa me ya mongrels!" I said teasingly. I started to introduce them to the guardians when Dingers saw Jack and growled, "what is HE doing here?" Then all chaos broke loose. I slammed my staff on the ground, flooding sunlight into the room and getting the animals' attention. "Attention!" I yelled like a drill Sergeant. Everyone got in a line and stood up tall for they knew if they moved, they would be dead meat. "Now as long as Jack is in the sanctuary, he will not be harmed. Am I clear?" I said. They all nodded. "Now status report on Pitch." I said. "Nothing to report." Silver said with a nervous smile. "Alright what happened while I was gone?" I asked knowing by the smile that she was hiding something from me. Then two kids came out from behind Tannah and I recognized them as Jamie and Sophie. "Who are you?" asked Jamie to me. "Question. How come they can see you?" Jack asked. _No turning back now_ I thought. "Because I am their mother." I replied. "WHAT?!" the five guardians yelled. I then told them the story of how I had to give them up.

Chapter 6 Jade's POV: "Wow that must have been a world of hurt." Jack said once I finished. By the time I finished, every one was near tears. Even my animals and they were there when I had to do it. Even I was choked up by the end of it. "So you guys want a tour." I offered. "Sure" Bunny said happily.

Bunny's POV: "And this is my place." Jade said as we went into a tree hollow at the bottom of the biggest tree in the sanctuary. "As you can see, there are some hammocks for you to sleep in." she added. Then all of us got in a hammock. I got in the one closest to Jade's hammock.

Jade's POV: When Bunny got in the hammock closest to mine, I blushed like crazy. "Good night." we all said to each other. I fell asleep, but had my least favorite dream of all.

In Jade's dream: "Jack. I'm scared." I said as the ice cracked from beneath me. My dear brother gave me a comforting smile and told me " I know but you not gonna fall in. We're gonna have a little fun instead." "No we're not!" I replied. "Would I trick you?" He asked. "Yes you always play tricks!" I whimpered. He did and both of us knew it. "I know but not this time. I promise. I promise. You have to believe in me." He said softly. I looked at him and he said, "Ya wanna play a game? We're gonna play hopscotch like we play every day." I felt a small smile appear on my face. "It's as easy as one," he took a step and the ice cracked again, making me flinch. He winced, and took another step."Two." He said as he pretended to fall over, making me laugh. "Three" he said as he got to the thicker ice. "Now you try." He said. I took a small step. "One." he said. I took another step and was sure the ice was gonna crack from under me any second. "Two." He murmured. "Three." He said as he used his shepherd's staff to drag me away at the last second. I skidded across the ice and looked up. We both smiled at each other. Then the ice Jack was on broke under his weight. "JACK!" I screamed as he fell in.

In reality: "AHHH!" I screamed as I shot open my eyes and fell out of my hammock. "Man, I hate that dream. " I murmured as I put a hand on my chest. Then I realized no one was in the room. I decided to start looking in the kitchen.I then saw a sight I will never forget. I had to bite my lip and cover my mouth with both of my hands to keep from dying of laughter. Bunny was wearing my apron, trying and failing to cook eggs, pancakes, and bacon, and Jack was sprawled over his shoulders like a scarf and they were in a very heated argument over whether or not the food was burnt. Sandy and North were arguing over how the toaster worked. Tooth was giving out orders to her mini-fairies. Everyone else was at the table watching in amusement. I tapped my staff twice on the doorway to make my presence known. The four cookers looked at me and looked like a deer looking at headlights. "Good morning Jade." Jack said. "We made ya breakfast." Bunny said as he held up a plate with burnt eggs on it."CAN YOU SHOW US HOW THE STUPID TOASTER WORKS?!" North yelled. I flew over to the toaster and pushed the lever down. Then I hovered over to Jack and Bunny to help. "How long have you been at this?" I asked. "Three hours." replied Bunny. I chuckled sadly. "Did you have the nightmare again?" Scarlet asked. I nodded. "What nightmare?" Jack asked. "Every now and then I have a nightmare about my brother's death. It is like I'm reliving the moment." I explained sadly. Then Jack did something only my brother would do. He put a hand on my shoulder and softly said, "There there Jay-Jay. You're ok." "Jack? You mean you…" I trailed off. "Yep." He replied. I could barely contain my happiness as I hugged him, because I was finally with my brother.

Chapter 7 Jade's POV: " Well, I am off for a walk. Anyone want to come with?" I asked as I got up from the table. "I would like to." Bunny said. I smiled. Then we were off.

Tooth's POV: "Alright I need your guys' help." North said to me, Jamie, Sophie, Jack, and Sandy. "With what?" I asked. "Those two are perfect for each madly in love must get them together." North said. "Oh no. I am NOT letting my sister date the Easter alone marry him." Jack said realizing who North was talking about. I suddenly got an idea. "Jack I have hidden a heater on your lake. Unless you help us, it will remain there forever." I lied. "I am in." Jack said we followed Bunny and Jade to try to get them together.

Bunny's POV: "Try ta get me Jade!" I yelled behind me. We were playing tag. She was it and she was literally on my tail. I ran and ran until she popped up in front of me out of nowhere, hands behind her back and a big smile on her face. I skidded to a stop. I then realized we were nose to nose. She then kissed me square on the nose. Then she zoomed off and yelled "try ta get me fluffles!" I raced after her. After a while, we decided to walk to the river to go fishing. We were on our way there when I asked "So why did you kiss my nose." "Let's just call that a playful prank to stun you." she replied, obviously wanting to change the subject. "Look there it is." she said as she waded in. I waded in after her. Once I learned the basics, a fish came up. I tried to catch it, but fell in the river. I shot up, drenched. "You ok?" Jade asked trying not to giggle at my mistake. "Yep." I replied. Then she made the same mistake. I chuckled as she got up and blushed.

North's POV: We climbed into a tree so they would not see us. Then we saw a sight, and it meant that they did our job for us. They were playing in the water happily. Every time Bunny would splash her, she would squeal happily and do a humpback whale dive, drenching him in water, then she would come up and giggle, and the same would keep happening. "well our work here is done." I said. "Yep." the others said. Then we went back to do some karaoke.

Chapter 8 Jade's POV: Me and Bunny had tons of fun playing in the water. His face was so cute when I came up. Wait did I just call him cute? No I went down that path of naiveness long ago. I can't go down it and get hurt again. "You ok?" Bunny said. "Yeah I'm fine." I lied. Then as we entered my tree, we saw the most disturbing sight ever. Jack got the karaoke machine out without realizing he was only wearing his underpants as he sang Walk the Dinosaur by Queen Latifah. He turned around saw us staring at him and said" You saw nothing." We slowly nodded as he put his clothes back on. "So you want to sing?" Jack offered as he held out the microphone to me. "Sure." I said as I took it in my hand. Jack sat next to Tooth and put his arm around her. "Must you always point out that you two are married and I am not?" Bunny asked annoyed. "Yep." Tooth and Jack said at the same time. I then began to sing Let It Grow by Ester dean. When I finished singing everyone gawked at me. After we had dinner, I went to the top of my tree. There was no denying it. I was in love with E. Aster Bunnymund. I then decided to write a song about it. "Whatcha doin'?" Bunny said. "Writing a song." I replied. He looked at me confused. "whenever I feel a certain emotion I go up here to write a song about it and sing it. " I explained. "Moon's beautiful tonight isn't it?" he said as he looked at the moon. "Yes. It is." I replied. "So could I hear your song?" he asked. Then he slapped his paws over his mouth. "Sorry. I'll respect your privacy." he said. "It's ok and yes I will sing it for you." I replied trying not to laugh.I then sang, "**Love always comes as a surprise you don't need to close your eyes 'cause soon you'll recognize its colors life, well it always has a twist something new that can't be missed and you know I can't resist this feeling I used to feel so far from home I thought all hope had flown just a dreamer on my own and I know life's complicated and we have to try to find our own future with you at my side we can all work together to build something new I know you can see it let's make it come true." **"wow that is really good." he said once I finished( credits go to Peter Asher). Then we looked at each other and he leaned forward. I didn't know why but I leaned forward too. "Hey mom, Jamie and Sophie want you to sing a lullaby for them." Jack said. I gave Bunny an apologetic smile and reluctantly left his side.

Chapter 9 Bunny's POV: We were just about to kiss when Jack just HAD to come up. When she left, I glared at him and said" You did that on purpose did you?" Jack smirked and said "Yeah but they did want a lullaby." I rolled my eyes and went back down with him."Please?" Sophie asked when I came in. "No." Jade said. Then Jamie smirked and said "mom you remember how we used to wake you up? Because if you don't sing us the lullaby right now we will do it to you in the morning." Jade froze as she walked over to her hammock and said," Hey I got an idea why don't I sing you the lullaby.?" as she sat on their bed. **Oh the waves roll low and the waves roll high and so it goes, **she sang as she tucked them in. I smiled fondly at the sight. **Under a bright blue endless sky, **she sang. **Waves try to measure the days that we treasure, **she sang as she kissed Sophie's cheek . **Wave hello and wave goodbye, **she finished as they fell asleep( I don't know who sings this song so I will just say credits go to Disney.). She then flew over to her hammock and sat on the edge. She noticed me standing at the entrance and said, "Oh I didn't notice you standing there." "It's ok." I said as I smiled and sat next to her. "Want to go back up?" I offered. "Sure." she replied. We then went back up to the top of the tree. "Why do you always wear your hair down?" I asked after 6 minutes of awkward silence. "I just do." she replied. I then put her hair in a low ponytail. When she looked at me, I was stunned. Her eyes were like jades and they were filled with peace and calmness. "Woah…" I said. "Woah what?" she asked softly. "Your eyes are like jades." I said, still highly amazed. "ahem." a voice said. We looked to see Jack staring at us. He had his arms crossed and he did not look amused at all. He pointed at his little sister. "You. In bed. Now." he said. She went down and I followed her. We said goodnight to each other and went to bed.

Chapter 10 Pitch's POV: I knew I had to get there fast if I wanted help. If anyone could help it was her. I hope she forgives me for all the times I tried to take over her sanctuary. I then saw a herd of kangaroos resting for the night. I knew I was close. I then pushed on, as tired and ragged as I was, to Jade's sanctuary.

Chapter 11 Jade's POV: We were getting ready for the day and I was in my bathroom. I then realized my hair was down. I decided to take Bunny's advice and put it in a low ponytail. I then looked at myself in the mirror and was stunned. Bunny was right. It did bring out my eyes. "Hey you done in there?" Jack asked. I nodded. We then went to my secret place.

Jack's POV: We went to a building in the trunk of the tree. It was 50 feet up. "Now remember you must not tell a soul about this." said my sister as she walked over to a door. "Or…" I trailed off. "Or else." she said ominously. Baby Tooth must have been scared because she flew over to my shoulder. I stroked her head feathers to sooth her. She then opened the door. We walked into a room that looked like North's workshop.

Bunny's POV: "What is this place?" I asked. "My workshop." Jade replied. "I create new animals here." she added. Me and Jack saw a journal on a shelf. "What is this?" I asked, picking it up in my paws. "My journal. I draw ideas for new animals in there. Then I create them." Jade replied. We looked through it and didn't see 7 certain animals. "Where are…?" Jack trailed off. "They died and became immortal the same time as me." she explained knowing who Jack was talking about. "How do you create them?" I asked. "Watch this. " she said. Me and Jack turned around and saw her make a kitten out of sand. She then touched it. The sand dissolved and the kitten came to life. She touched it again. It was back in its sand model."That is how." she said. "Jade, Pitch is at the entrance." Rusty said coming into the workshop. We all got our weapons and prepared for battle.

Chapter 12 Jade's POV: "You want us to help you?" I asked. "Yes." Pitch said. "Alright. Come to my office." I said. Just when me and Pitch started to walk to my office, Bunny stood in my path. "Are you crazy?! Doing this just isn't cricket." he said as he held me by my forearms and looked me in the eye. "Trust me. I know what I am doing." I replied gently, but firmly. He then let go and then me and Pitch walked over to my office. When we got there I closed the door. "So, can you help me?" he asked. "Me? Help? You the boogeyman?" I asked shocked. "Yeah, why not?" he asked. Alright, time for my western accent to kick in (It comes from my mom). "Sure why not? And when the sun's down we can all go to the jungle, strap on some wings and flitz around like fairies in the forest. 'Cause today's crazy idea day." I said sarcastically. Then the door opened." Jade, kitu mbaya na duniani!" Speedah said worriedly( Swahili for 'Jade, something's wrong with the globe!). "The Globe?" I asked confused. We walked over to the main control room. It looked a lot like North's control room. The Globe was like North's, but it did not have human believers. The control room, as usual, was filled with raccoons. The only thing different was the Guardians and my kids were also in the control room. They looked worried also. "Shoo with your spiky fur. Why are you always under foot?" I said annoyed as I shooed the racoons out of my path. At the panel was all my main animals. Including my black furred mare, Midnight. I then saw that some of the lights were going out. "What the heck?" I said confused. "Have you checked the axis? Rotation's well- balanced?" I said. "Ndiyo, Ndiyo." Speedah said worriedly(Swahili for yes, yes'). Then black sand started to cover the globe. _Can it be? But she was defeated 150 years ago! _I thought. Then the sand disappeared and formed into the shadow of a woman. As it passed, the shadow laughed evilly. "Can it be?" I asked myself. I then realized it WAS her. "Meeko." I said as four raccoons came up to me. "Make preparations. We are going to have some company." I then pushed a button and wind came shooting from below the globe. It then spread outside and started to make its journey. I knew they would be here soon. I felt a small tug on my pants. I looked down to see Jamie and Sophie looking at me nervously. "Mama, what's wrong?" Sophie asked me. "Well a bad woman from Mommy's past has returned." I tried to explain as best as I could. "You can stop her, right?" Jamie asked me nervously. "Of course I can. Everything will be fine." They then walked off with Jack. "I hope." I added quietly.

Chapter 13 Jade POV: I walked as fast as I could while trying to remain as calm as possible. _It's alright, Jade. Calm down. If they were in trouble, you would feel their fear and pain. _I told myself over and over. But that didn't stop me from opening the doors of the room in front of me. As usual, it was very dark. I looked behind me to make sure nobody was spying, and walked to the table in the center of the room. I put my staff on the table with the other objects; a dusty dragon scale, a beaten up old peg leg, a truffula seed, and a tuft of truffula fluff. I stepped back and waited. After a minute, the truffula tuft and seed started to glow. That could only mean one thing…"Truffula Forest is in danger" I murmured. I raced out of the room and into my office. My animals looked at me, awaiting my command. "Tannah, Speedah, Rusty; keep rescuing the animals in danger. Dingers, Silver; keep watch at the main entrance. Scarlet, you keep an eye on the Guardians and my kids. No one leaves or enters this sanctuary without permission until further notice." I instructed. In an instant, they were off, leaving me alone in the office. I floated around, getting ready for my mission. I found my boomerangs and strapped them to my waist. I then grabbed my sash that held my staff to my back so my hands could be free while flying. I gently fingered the sun design in the middle with fondness. I loved it so much because it was made by someone who was like a brother to me(more on that later). I hung my staff on it, opened the window, and was about to take off, when I heard a squawk behind me. I turned and saw the Guardians being attacked by Scarlett right behind me. They were trying to follow me! I made a sign to tell her to stop. "You're NOT coming with me." I told them firmly, making it clear I wanted them to stay put. "We're coming sis, weather you like it or not." Jack said in the same tone as me. Yeah, Mom." I heard Jamie say, him and Sophie appearing from behind Jack. _Oh, heck no! _I thought. But before I could state my opinion on it, Jack picked up Sophie, held her in front of me and said, Come on! Would you say no to the face of your only daughter?" I looked at Sophie and saw that she was giving me the puppy eyes. The thought of taking them with me crossed my mind, but I squashed the thought as quickly as it came. "My decision is final, Jack." I said, starting to take off. "What's so important and dangerous that you can't even tell us what it is, let alone take us with you?" Jack asked as he grabbed my ankle, stopping me from flying. I sighed and floated to the ground. I wanted to tell them everything that was going on, but I couldn't trust them with this information yet, and it could get them hurt or worse. "Jack, I'm sorry, but I can't tell any of you anything until I have solid evidence. All I can say is that I love you, Jamie, and Sophie; I'll be back as soon as I can; and keep each other safe here." I told them. And with that, I was off. But I flew so fast, and was so worried with fear of what _she _could do to _them_, I didn't even see them take off on Marahute, and follow me.

Chapter 14 Onceler POV: I woke up to the sun in my eyes. I got dressed and went outside for another day of being a Guardian of Nature. I walked over to see how the barbaloots were doing. Lorax would take care of the humming fish, and Jade, Valka, and Hiccup would come by with Cloudjumper and Toothless later in the day to check on the swomee swans. As I walked, I reminisced on what happened since I became immortal. The Truffula Forest was as good as new these days, and all the animals were back; even Melvin and Pipsqueak! None of them changed in any way. I stopped in my tracks suddenly when I felt worry surge through me. But as usual, it wasn't my own. I shrugged it off, thinking it was Hiccup worrying about his six year old daughter, Freya again. _He worries almost as much as Jade does. _I thought to myself. I was pulled out of my thoughts when I felt Pipsqueak tug lightly on my pant leg. "Alright, Pip, what have we got today?" I asked him as I started observing his fellow barbaloots.

Jade POV: I kept flying over the Truffula forest, looking for any sign of disturbance. I started to give up after a half hour or so and fly off in the direction of home. But all of a sudden, I felt a great amount of fear surge through me like a charging bull and a shrill "HEEEELP!" I knew that sound anywhere: it was Onceler! I flew to his aid as fast as I could. I then saw what made him scream: a shadow demon. _A servant of her. I was right! She IS back. _I thought as I flew as fast as I could to save him. Rushing between Onceler and the demon, I shot a burst of sunlight from my hand at it, and it was gone as soon as it came. "I knew it" I breathed. "Are you okay?" I asked Once Ler as I turned to face him. "I think so. Pip's alright too." He responded. I spotted Lorax rushing towards us. "I heard a scream. Is everything alright?" He asked us as he slowed to a stop. Before either of us could answer, we heard a familiar roar behind us. We turned to see Hiccup and Valka mounting off of Cloudjumper and Toothless as they landed. As the two of them took off their riding masks, Hiccup started to rant in a panic, "We came as soon as the seed and fluff started to glow. What's wrong? Did one of us get hurt? Did a tree get chopped down? DID THE ANIMALS STOP BELIEVING?!" In order to keep him from panicking any further, I walked up to him and slapped him. "Thanks." He said as he held his cheek. "You're welcome. Now don't worry, because we are all perfectly fine, no trees have been chopped down, and belief in us is high as ever." I responded to calm him down. But all of a sudden, an entire flock of shadow demons came galloping towards us. "Perfectly fine, huh?" Hiccup retorted dryly. Giving him a small glare, I shouted, "Guardians assemble!" And with that, we were fighting the shadow demons.

Chapter 15 Jack POV: We were following Jade as quietly and quickly as we could, the tears in our eyes blurred our vision from the blast of wind in our face because Jade was flying really fast. _Wow, this MUST be important, _I thought to myself. "Where is she going?" Tooth asked. We all shrugged. We stopped flying when we got above a forest of Truffula trees. We looked at Jade, and noticed she looked like she was looking for something. I then saw two figures in the distance. "Guys, look." I said as I pointed the figures out. "It looks like they're looking for something too." North observed. "What if they are the danger Jade was talking about?" Bunny asked worriedly. We were about to attack them, but then a shrill "HEEEELP!" echoed through the forest, forcing us to back off. We then saw Jade fly off, the two figures hot on her tail. We followed them slowly, just in case they were a threat. When we caught up with them we saw Jade with two dragons, a small orange furry creature, two scrawny guys, and a lean-looking woman fighting… NIGHTMARES! We all looked at Pitch suspiciously. "Hey, they aren't mine. I swear on Man in Moon!" He said as he put his hands up in self- defense. We looked closer at the scene and saw some Nightmares kidnapping some bears, birds, and fish. "We've got to help them." I voiced everyone's opinion. So, we fended off the kidnapping nightmares.

Jade POV: I couldn't believe she was back. This was bad news, because if SHE was back, that meant she wasn't alone in her return. As I explained this to everyone, Valka protested. "But that's impossible! We encased them in solid ice!" She said between striking nightmares. "But Mom, if this job has taught us one thing, it's that things ALWAYS come back." Hiccup reasoned as he tossed me up in the air and struck a shadow demon with his sword. As I flew up high in the air, I struck a huge fireball at the shadow demons. When I landed, I brought out my staff to block a charging shadow demon, fending it off. "Yeah, Once Ler is living proof of that." I added as I put my staff back on its strap. Despite the glare said guardian gave me, he agreed with our point. "Sunshine, look out!" Lorax cried, pointing at something behind me. A shadow demon was about to attack me. I grabbed a boomerang, ready to defend myself, but Toothless blasted a fireball at it. I smiled at him in approval, then gathered everyone to plan how we were going to beat them with nobody getting hurt. "They're attacking randomly. We need to be more strategical about this." I instructed. "Ok. What do we do?" Valka asked "Once Ler and Lorax, you take them head on. Hiccup, Valka and me go for the right flank. Toothless And Cloudjumper take the left." I instructed. The next second, we were following the plan like it was a piece of cake. "I love this job!" Hiccup yelled between punches and strikes. Smiling at his enthusiasm, I somersaulted over his back and threw a boomerang, taking out at least a dozen shadow demons. In one swift motion I caught it and put in back in its holster. I brought out my staff for combat now, for I was more used to that. We thought we were about to win, when another herd of shadow demons came rushing at us. "Alright, fellas. Morphing time!" I informed everyone. We all morphed into the deadly animal of our choice, and fought even harder than before. As we morphed back into humans, a shadow demon pinned me down. Quick as a whip, I brought out my staff to block its attacks and was able to stand up a little. As I tried to fend it off I looked around and realized we were winning! This gave me greater strength to push against the heavy sand-made creature. There were only four shadow demons left. We were almost there!But all of a sudden, a boomerang flew by us. "Jade, be careful with those things! That one almost took off my head!" Hiccup scolded. "Does it look like that was mine?!" I retorted as I pushed the shadow demon away and disintegrated it. Then, ice appeared on the grass. "Hiccup, I didn't see you bring Elsa along." Once Ler said, confused. "I didn't. She's at home taking care of Freya." He responded. Then it hit me. They disobeyed my orders! Oh, they did NOT! My suspicions were confirmed when I saw the Guardians of Childhood run towards us… AND WITH MY KIDS TOO?! "Jade, what are they doing here?!" Hiccup yelled as the shadow demons fled. "Jade, who are these guys?" Jack asked me. But I ignored how many times everyone asked those two questions, and how much trouble I was definitely in this time for getting other spirits involved in our affairs. For only one thought was in my head, singled out and crystal-clear, _you guys are SO dead for this. _

Chapter 16 Jade POV: "Ok, fine. I will explain as best as I can. You see, what's going on is-" I started, but then a voice cut me off, saying, "What's going on is that you Guardians of Nature are going to be defeated by me." We turned to face her… Penelope Black. And just like I thought, she wasn't alone. Drago accompanied her, wearing the same cocky, evil smirk that Penelope had. "Drago. How did we know you would show up?" Hiccup snarled at the man. "Simple. Because without me, she wouldn't be like this today." He answered. Toothless and Cloudjumper growled lowly. "Did you like my little shadow demon show back there?" Penelope asked tauntingly,"It got you all together." She added in a sing-song tone. "Mom, who are they?" Jamie asked quietly. Before I could answer, Penelope and Drago noticed our stowaways. "Are those the Guardians of Childhood?" Penelope asked, chuckling in slight surprise," Since when are you chummy with THEM of all spirits?" I glared at her and said lowly, yet flatly,"We aren't." I tried to ignore the hurt look on Jack's face, attempting to convince myself that saying that would keep them safer. "Oh, of course. A neutral party." Drago commented as if it was typical of us," then we're just going to ignore you all." I looked at Hiccup as we shared a look of bored unamusement. "You know,Jade. You should be used to that with humans by now." Penelope mocked me. "Alright, that's it!" Hiccup yelled before shouting a war cry, bringing out his sword, and charging at Penelope and Drago. The second before he struck, they disappeared into the shadows. As they reappeared, Valka mounted Cloudjumper with her staff at hand, letting out a war cry just like Hiccup's. Cloudjumper then stopped, for a shadow demon instantly came between them, causing Valka to stumble back in shock and surprise. Jamie and Sophie hid behind me in fright as I gently put a hand on their heads to comfort them. "You like the idea Pitchner? Wasn't that hard for us to take them from you if I recall." Penelope remarked. I then saw a look of realization grow on Pitch's face. Before he could say anything, Penelope cut him off,"Oh yes. It was us who made your so called 'nightmares' attack you and drive you out of your lair that night. And, even better, you called upon these oafs to come and help you." Before any of us could respond to her, Jack walked up and said,"So, who exactly are you guys?" Penelope and Drago didn't look at all surprised at the question. But Penelope responded with,"Of course none of them would tell you about us. You see, we are their biggest enemies, Penelope Bludvist and Drago Bludvist." Then Once Ler asked in agony, "Penelope, why are you doing this?" Said girl rolled her eyes as if was obvious and responded, "Simple. What me and my father want is belief from animals. Belief that you have." Tooth looked shocked, and was only able to squeak out,"She's his daughter?" We all nodded our heads in confirmation. Penelope continued her speech," You see, when I joined my father, he made me realize something: he isn't the enemy, you are. No matter how much you said I was good, there was still a seed of doubt in every one of your minds. So as revenge, a new era will begin. The era of fear and darkness." Lorax and Onceler laughed. "Don't be silly. No animal has been afraid of you since the War of Shadows." Lorax said as he calmed down."Ah, of course. But that just made us stronger. We've already taken your precious animals. It's only a matter of time before the animals around the world stop believing in all of you. No birds quiet as mice coming to save animals, soft Truffula trees, or even mighty, agile dragons. You are the ones who won't have any believers this time." Penelope rambled on. That was the last straw for Cloudjumper. He shot a fireball at them, and the next second Penelope and Drago rode a shadow demon away towards the cave on the north side of the forest. It led to Berk and the sanctuary, but only we knew how. When we got there , we saw no trace of them. "They're gone." Hiccup said. When I didn't answer, Lorax asked,"Sunshine, a-are you alright?" In response, I instructed,"Toothless, Cloudjumper; try to get their scent." As the two dragons fruitlessly sniffed around the cave, Jack asked," Jade what is going on?" I nodded to Valka, signaling her to explain. As she used her staff to conjure up a vision of the past, it glowed dimly enough for us to see it. Slowly, she began," Long ago, we were at war with Drago. Back then, there were six of us,even though Once Ler had just joined. Penelope was the sixth one. She was a loyal and fierce fighter to the end, our co-leader and Jade's best friend." I nearly cried at that part, but Hiccup held my hand and looked at me gently. I felt his understanding, and told Valka to continue. "One day, Drago captured us as ransom in a hope to win the war. When Penelope showed up to save us, she made a deal with Drago. We all knew by then that she was, in fact, his daughter, so she agreed to stay with him in exchange for our release. But as the deal was struck, he cursed her and twisted her mind, thus turning her evil. She has been his heir and henchwoman ever since. But we banished them in ice, never to return… until now." She finished, and the vision faded away. I then cast a spell to light up the cave, revealing a mural of all of us on the far side of the cave. I rose up and said," This is the return of the War of Shadows. And we alone can stop it, for we are the Guardians of Nature."

Chapter 17 Hiccup POV: "And that is why you are requested to stay out of this." I added. There was no way we were going to let them into our business. "Actually, they know too much already. They are going to have to fight alongside us." Jade told us. "WHAT?!" We all yelled, and the guardians of Childhood looked a little offended, but none of us really cared. "Team meeting." Jade said exasperatedly as we all huddled. "Look, I have a plan to go with this little snafu." She started. "Well I hope it's good, Sunshine. Cause there's no way we're fighting alongside Frostbite of all spirits." Lorax complained. "Yeah. Remember what he did?" I added angrily. "Hiccup, you were 8 when it first happened. Plus, I had it under control." Jade scolded. "I don't care. Nobody does that to my big sister." I retorted. Jade first met me when I was seven, which caused her to call me her little brother after a while. I in turn, called her my big sister. We did a lot of things for each other, and she was even closer to me than Toothless. I made a lot of things for her, even her staff holster. "Besides, there's safety in numbers." Jade added, "But there is something I have to tell you guys." She looked a little uncomfortable. We nodded our heads to tell her to continue. "Jack is my big brother and the two children with him are my kids." She spat out nervously. We all looked at her shocked, even Cloudjumper and Toothless. "The brother that you lost in the ice?" Lorax asked. She nodded her head in response. "And the kids that you gave up to protect during the Revolutionary War back when you were mortal?" I asked. She nodded again, and the next second, Once Ler rushed over to the two children and cried, "Hi there, kids! I'm your Uncle Once Ler. I'm a good friend of your Mom's. Will you stay in the family forever?!" We smiled and me and Mom pulled him back to give the kids space. "What he meant to say was 'Hi, I'm your Uncle Once Ler, this is your Uncle Hiccup, your Mom, your Uncle Lorax, your Great-Aunt Valka, and your cousins Cloudjumper and Toothless." I said gently,"What are your names?" The boy smiled and said,"I'm Jamie, and this is Sophie." as he pointed to his sister. She smiled brightly and waved at us. "Hi." She said. "Well, Jade, they certainly have your smile." I noticed, and saw her smile sadly. "So, who are the rest of you guys?" Once Ler asked. Jack said,"Well you guys already know me, but this is Bunny, North, Pitch, Tooth, and Sandy. " "Oh, I already know them.", Pitch replied. "Yep. Long lost grandfather apparently." Jade said quietly. "What is it, family reunion day?" Lorax asked. "Enough of that, what is the plan for Penelope and Drago? Where they telling the truth when they said they stole the animals and that the animals of the world would stop believing?" Mom said worriedly. "Don't worry, Mom. If that happened, Jade would-" I was cut off when I felt pain grow from Jade and heard her gasp sharply. We turned to see her slowly sinking to the ground, clutching her waist tightly. Me and the other nature guardians ran towards her to help her stand and see if she was okay. When she removed her hand, she looked horrified. Her whole palm was black. Her wound from the War of Shadows had opened up. The mural started to slowly fade a little. "They were telling the truth." Jade breathed. "We're too late." Mom said defeatedly. North startled us, shouting, "No such thing as too late!" He started muttering to himself, then his eyes grew wide."IDEA!" He shouted as he brought out one of his swords and pointed it at me. I fingered my own sword on instinct. "You guys save animals, right?" He asked excitedly. We slowly nodded our heads, a little scared of his enthusiasm. "Then is simple. We help you save them!" He explained. "What?!" Jade said, her old fiery spirit being rekindled, "North are you insane? We are talking 7 continents here; BILLIONS of animals! And I won't even start on the situation in South America! We barely get it done on our own!" North looked at her like she was crazy, "All the more reason for us to help." "Yeah, Mom. It'll be fun." Jamie added. Jade looked a little shocked at that. "Well we can't let you help us without powers." Mom said, a look growing on her face that only me and Jade knew. Despite the warning look Jade gave her, Mom chanted an incantation to Jamie and Sophie. Suddenly, they were up in the air, flying just like Jade. "W-what's going on?" Jamie asked as he wobbled in the air. "You have your mother's powers now. You'll get a hang of the flight in no time, though." Mom said. "So, we're actually going through with this?" I asked. "Well, it doesn't look like we have a choice." Jade said, slightly exasperated. As we handed them their equipment and strapped on our own, Jade explained the basics to them. "Any questions?" She asked finally. "Ooh, ooh!" Once Ler grunted as he raised his hand. "Yes Once Ler?" Jade said. "Can we also make this a combat training exercise?" He asked nervously. "I don't see why not." Jade replied. Once Ler groaned as me and Lorax gave him an evil look. With that, we were off saving the animals around the world.

Chapter 18 No POV: They were all flying through Australia together to save the animals there. "Come on, guys! Keep up!" Jade shouted excitedly. Jack and Hiccup weren't far behind her. "You heard her, viking! Hurry up! I'm five animals ahead of you at least!" Jack teased the viking chief flying on Toothless beside him. Hiccup sighed in irritation and retorted, "Look, I'd tell you to stay out of the way, but what would be the point in that? You wouldn't be able to keep up with me in the first place!" Jack looked a little cocky as he said, "Is that a challenge I hear, Dragon Boy?" Hiccup smirked as much as the winter spirit beside him,"You don't want to race a Night Fury, Frostbite." With that, he raced past a shocked Guardian of Fun trying desperately to keep up with him, laughing his head off. Once Ler groaned at the statement. "It's a race now?" he whined. Valka and Lorax, however looked ecstatic. "This is going to be epic!" Valka cried as she ran and landed on Cloudjumper with a backflip. Jade on the other hand, was paying no attention whatsoever to the competition her fellow guardians had started. Her mind was focused on the animals. "Kookaburra with a broken wing a mile north. Starving koala two miles west. Is that dingo caught in a poacher's trap? THEY'RE EVERYWHERE!" She shouted excitedly as she darted quicker than a hummingbird, before crashing straight into a billboard for saving the endangered Tasmanian Devil. Bunny hopped up on the billboard and asked, "You alright, sheila?" "I'm fine. Don't worry." She replied as she shook off the pain and flew up to him,"It's just been a while since any of us have been out in the field." Bunny looked at her curiously,"How long is 'a while?'" "154 years, give or take a decade." Jade admitted sheepishly as she rubbed her foot against her leg in slight embarrassment. She then gasped happily and pointed at something behind Bunny. "Platypus with a bent beak! I call dibs!" She shouted as she raced towards the injured animal, earning a "Darn it!" from Once Ler. "Wow, I haven't seen her that happy in 34 years." Hiccup commented and Toothless and him landed next to Bunny. "What happened 34 years ago?" Bunny asked. "Oh, she wasn't happy 34 years ago. That was when she stopped being happy." Hiccup replied as he flew off. As Jade flew to help the platypus, she saw North had already bandaged it all up. He chuckled smugly, and an unamused Jade shot a fireball square on his tuckus! Later, when they reached Asia, Jack was about to save a wounded Red Panda, when Hiccup, Sandy, and North appeared on the scene. Jade was with Jamie and Sophie teaching them about how to control their emotions when it came to their new firepower, when they stumbled upon the scene. "Watch this." Jade told her children as she crept towards them like a cat getting ready to pounce. They watched excitedly as Jade used her hands to form a lasso of fire, and fling it at the men. It got ahold of all their ankles, and tied them up on a stick of bamboo. They looked shocked as Jade healed the panda and said, "Sorry, boys. Finders keepers, losers weepers.", causing Jamie and Sophie to roll on the ground in laughter. Hiccup gave Jade a dark look that would make a nightmare cringe in fear as he snarled,"You're the spawn of Loki." Jade looked at him flatly,"I love you too, Hiccup." With that, she and the kids flew off, leaving the boys hanging there until Valka and Tooth found them and cut them down. Even though the overall race was interesting enough, it seemed Bunny and Jade were having a competition of their own. It started in Moscow when Bunny saw Jade curing a Snowy Owl's foot." You poor thing. Well, at least you know better than to land in a briar bush after your first flight. Believe you me, fliers like us only make that mistake once." Bunny heard her say to it as she gently plucked out the thorns. Bunny then got a mischievous idea. As he watched Jade help the bird take off, he sneaked quietly behind her, and grabbed her hips, causing her to squeal and fly up a little on instinct. When she turned to see it was him, she rolled her eyes with a smile and flew off. Jade retaliated in St. Petersburg. She watched and crept slowly as he helped a bunny get its foot unstuck from a pothole. She kissed him on the cheek as the bunny scampered away. He was shocked at this, and his ears flattened as she winked at him and flew off as if to say,'So long, sucker.' _I think I'm in love, _he thought as he touched the cheek she kissed and smiled. Then he got a wicked idea. He smirked as he opened a tunnel to follow her. He finally found her in Oslo, Norway. She picked up a baby bird that fell from its nest. As she turned, she smacked into his chest. She took a few steps back to give him some space, and he took a few steps forward. This continued until he had her cornered against a tree. He put his arms on either side of her head to prevent her from escaping, and leaned his face close to hers. He noticed that by now, she was blushing madly, and looked a little uncertain as to what he was trying to gain with this bold move. Bunny however, remained calm and collected with a smirk on his face, though he was a little worried she would burn him to a crisp for this one. He leaned close to her ear and whispered, "Thanks for the bird, Sunshine." As he pulled away, she looked confused, but as she looked down at her hand, she realized that Bunny stole the bird! Her shock wore off when he shouted, "See ya later alligator!" As he vanished into one of his tunnels, she felt violated and a little betrayed by his actions. But she felt something else. Something she hadn't felt for another person in a long time. She felt love for Bunny. She tried to keep her thoughts away from that as she met up with her fellow guardians, Jamie, and Sophie in Mexico. "Well, Jade, everything is going smoothly. They're actually doing much better than we all thought." Hiccup reported. But she didn't respond to the status report. "Jade? Are you okay?" Valka asked as they all noticed she was staring into space. "Huh? Oh yes, great. Wonderful news." She said quickly, yet nervously, as if she was hiding something. Valka grabbed her shoulders and looked into her eyes with an icy stare. "What?" Jade asked. But Valka didn't answer. Suddenly she yelled, "Oh my gods! You are in love!" Jade looked startled. "What? No I'm not… ok yes I am. No I'm not! Agh, I don't know!" She said exasperatedly. Valka looked excited, "Well, go on, go on! Tell us who it is!" "Bunny" Jade answered. Hiccup looked like he wanted to murder said guardian at the statement. "Oh, HECK NO! If he thinks he's good enough for you, he's got another thing coming!" He yelled angrily. "I don't know for sure, guys. I don't want to be in love again. My duty lies with you guys, as a Guardian of Nature, and as a mother of two." Jade reasoned. "But Sunshine, it's been 300 years since you've been with someone. Don't you think it's time you let Roger go? He would want you and the kids to move on and be happy, and we do too. Sometimes being happy means you have to do something selfish once in a while. " Lorax argued. "It's not that simple, though. As leader of the Guardians of Nature, it's my duty to act for the good of this team, and for the sake of Earth's animals. Without us, the whole planet will go into turmoil." Jade retorted. "Well one way or another, Mom, you should tell him." Jamie said.

Chapter 19 Jade POV: Before I could respond, Bunny arrived on the scene. "What are you guys talking about?" he asked. "Nothing important." I lied as I gave the currently smiling Once Ler and Valka a look that said they were dead meat if they mentioned so much as a word of our previous conversation to him. "Yeah... nothing at all." Hiccup added, giving me and Bunny a small glare. Before Bunny could respond, Tooth, Sandy, and North appeared on the scene, tearing through the jungle underbrush. "Shhh!" I shouted quietly, pointing to the cave not far from where we were. "What gives, slowcoaches? How are you guys feeling?" He asked as his voice dropped to a whisper. "Believed in." We all chorused happily. "That's what I wanted to hear." He responded proudly as me and Valka slightly giggled in excitement. Just then, Jack appeared on the scene. "Oh, real funny, guys. Working together to make sure the Guardian of Fun gets last place." He said angrily. We all shushed him and pointed to the cave again. "What's in that cave?" Bunny asked quietly. "You don't want to know." Hiccup replied bluntly. "Well, Peter Cottontail, look who won." Jack whispered smugly as he held up the sack we gave him, half-empty."You call that a successful mission? Now this is success." Bunny retorted as he held up his own bag, a little emptier than Jack's. I rolled my eyes and glanced at Valka, who shrugged, as if to say, _Well, what are you gonna do? Men_, I thought, _Always so competitive for no reason whatsoever_. "Oh, yeah? Well, I went through two bags" Tooth declared proudly, and Sandy made three bags out of sleepsand. I gave them a stern look, Hiccup looked irritated, Lorax rolled his eyes in annoyance, and Valka and Once Ler shared a look of unamusement. "Lady and Gentlemen, This is about our new comrades, the Guardians of Nature. It isn't a competition." North scolded, much to our appreciation. "But if it was..." He added as he took out four empty bags from behind his back, "I WIN!" He shouted and whooped excitedly, much to our annoyance, when suddenly, we heard a loud growl from the cave. "What was that?" Jack asked nervously. "The chupacabra." I answered as it emerged from the shadows. As it approached closer to Once Ler, Jamie asked, "Mom, is it going to hurt us?" I put a hand on his shoulder to comfort him, "Of course not, sweetie. He's just as afraid of you as you are of him. Besides, me and your Uncle Hiccup have helped him stay hidden, so he won't hurt you as long as you and your sister stay close." Jamie smiled nervously, and I smiled back, and even chuckled a little when Sophie clung tightly to my leg. The chupacabra slowly crept towards Once Ler, making him grow more and more nervous. "Now, Beanpole, remember to just stay calm. Keep in mind he can smell fear." Lorax encouraged as Valka got her staff ready to shoot a sleep spell at someone. "Afraid? Me? I'm not afraid of a harmless Mexican cryptid." Once Ler denied nervously. Jack didn't look convinced, "You do know that it's name means 'goat-sucker', right?" Once Ler looked a little offended, "Oh, please Jack. I've been on this team since 1980, I am a master of the axe, and a professional in the art of-" he started, before Jack sent a burst of ice between the chupacabra and Once Ler, causing the creature to attack. "Oh poop!" Once Ler yelled as he started running. We kept it as contained as we could, but Valka had a mishap with the spell. It ended up knocking all of us out!

Jack POV: This was pretty awesome! Once Ler was screaming like a little baby, Valka was fumbling and trying to get a good aim, Hiccup and Lorax didn't know at all what to do, and Jade was busy scolding him! Luckily the rest of us were out of the way. The dragons, Cloudjumper and Toothless, were watching in amusement and confusion. "Once Ler, you've been on this team for 35 years! You know what to do in this-" Jade started, but Valka's sleep spell hit her, and she was on the ground out cold. "Valka!" Lorax shouted, before he got hit as well. "GET THIS THING OFF OF ME!" Once Ler screeched, before joining Lorax in slumber. Next, the chupacabra was out, then Hiccup. "Look bud, more Night Furies!" He said as he fell asleep next to Jade. "Uh oh." North said. "Hey guys, look at Hiccup and Jade's dream." Tooth said. We looked to see little sand dragons dancing on the sun above their heads. "That gives a whole new meaning to the song 'Walking On Sunshine.'" Jamie said giggling. "I really wish I had a camera right now." I said like a cat who had caught the fish. Valka gave me a playful glare, before gasping in horror at something behind me! I turned to see a Nightmare, and it fled the instant we saw it. "They're close." Valka said. She then turned to Toothless and said, "Alright, Toothless, keep an eye on them. Especially Jade's kids. When they wake up, take them straight to us. Understand?" The dragon nodded curtly. "On the way there, explain to them where we are, Jamie. Can you do that?" She asked as she turned to my niece and nephew, who nodded eagerly. "Good. Come on everyone. We've got a guardian and a madman to catch." She added.

Chapter 20 Valka POV: We were flying as fast as we could. North and Bunny were hanging on for dear life as we tore through the Mexican jungle."Guys, stray branches dead ahead!" Tooth cried out. "Well, we've got to go through them." I decided. "Are you crazy? No spirit can fly through that!" Jack cried, looking at me as if I was insane. "You really haven't heard of us, have you?" I said with a smile as I urged Cloudjumper to dash and dive through the undergrowth with the others close behind. "THIS IS AWESOME!" North yelled happily. "I'M GONNA PUKE!" Bunny yelled at the top of his lungs, causing me to laugh. "I hope you boys like corkscrews." I said mischievously as Cloudjumper ducked, dived, and twirled through the trees, earning a glare from Bunny and an excited smile from North. They finally got off and I followed them close behind. I was mainly following Bunny though. Jade was like a daughter to me since she was so close with Hiccup, so I wanted to make sure that he was worthy of her love. I finally found him talking with Drago and Penelope! "This isn't your fight, rabbit." I heard Penelope say to him. "You made it my fight when you stole the animals that my friend's sister protects!" Bunny retorted. "Why would you care about a bunch of animals? Unless... You care for the leader of the Guardians of Nature. Perhaps in a way that is different from that of her fellow guardians." Drago replied. Oh. My. Gods. He loved her back! I had to talk to him about this. But first, I had a score to settle with Drago. "Hello, Dragon Master." I said with disgust as I put my helmet on and emerged from the shadows. "Hello, Dragon Thief." Drago replied in. "Now this is who we were looking for." Penelope commented. In an instant, me and Cloudjumper attacked. I took on Drago, and while my dragon took on Penelope, Bunny tried to join the fight as well, but failed. I blocked an attack with my staff, high-kicked him in the face, and whacked him in the gut with my staff; causing him to tumble down a hill. Cloudjumper headbutted Penelope, causing her to fall down as well. "Remind me never to get on the bad side of you OR your dragon." Bunny said, causing me to smile. I mentally checked off funny and brave for qualities that we approved of in men who were interested in Jade as we walked down to them. "Alright, Valka, easy. You can't blame us for trying. You don't know what it is to live in the shadows, away from others." Drago said as I brought out my staff, Bunny brought out his boomerangs, and Cloudjumper got ready to take aim. The other Guardians of Childhood arrived on the scene, and brought out their weapons as well. "Oh, really? Then what were those twenty years of cat and mouse, hmm?" I said with pure hatred. "You're right, you're right. It was ridiculous of us to mess with your dragons or your animals. So, you can have them back." Penelope added, and then she summoned an entire herd of shadow demons that surrounded us as Drago smiled menacingly. "You two take the ones on the left, we take the ones on the right?" Jack suggested to me and Cloudjumper. "Not a bad plan, but we're going to need some backup." I said as I twirled my staff quickly in the air, and slammed it on the ground. Hoping to look menacing to them , I thought to myself, _Come on, Toothless. PLEASE hear that. If you don't bring them here, we're toast_. Before long, the fight ensued. I fended off as many shadow demons as I could, and so did the others. I noticed that Jack's fighting style was a lot like Elsa's. I also noticed that Bunny was a very strong and capable fighter. I was pulled out of my thoughts when a shadow demon pinned me down. I blocked it with my staff as best as I could, but my mind was somewhere else. _Where are they? _I thought desperately. The shadow demon was about to finish me off, when suddenly, a familiar screech filled the air, causing everyone to freeze. The shadow demon backed away from me in fright. "What's that noise?" Tooth asked. "That would be our backup, I presume?" North guessed. I nodded excitedly as I cried out, "Oh, they made it! They got the message!", and Cloudjumper roared at the top of his lungs in delight. The very next second, Toothless sent a plasma blast our way, fending off two dozen nightmares. Drago and Penelope saw that the rest of the guardians had arrived on the scene, and smirked sickeningly. "Now we have a real fight." Drago said smugly. _That we do _I thought with a smirk. But as I looked up to cheer them on, I noticed something: everyone but Jamie and Sophie was on Toothless, and they were all still asleep!


End file.
